


Blow the Man Down

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aging, Community: mcsmooch, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, John Sheppard's Pretty Mouth, Kneeling, M/M, Taking Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kiss Can Tell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow the Man Down

**Author's Note:**

> A teensy thing from McSmooch ages ago.

Afterwards, Rodney pulls John up to kiss him, sated and surprised, laughing and thankful. John's knee twinges a little from the un-yielding Atlantean floor, but that's not why he groans. Rodney's kiss is both tender and insistent, and John loves the way he doesn't grimace at the taste of himself in John's mouth.

There's no excuse for what he did, no alien rituals or wonky Ancient tech that made him sink down unasked, but not unwelcome, hot wet mouth on Rodney's trousers, just a compelling need to taste, to know.

But Rodney's reaction shows John he never needed an excuse, never had to ask, and it's not just an 'anyone will do' sort of release, but John himself that Rodney wants. It's John+Rodney, the two of them, like always, pushing together against the current of their fears.


End file.
